


death cannot stop true love (it can only delay it for awhile)

by kazzashepard



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Princess Bride Fusion, BAMF Margo Hanson, Explicit Language, Fanart, Goddess Julia Wicker, M/M, Penny is Not Amused, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazzashepard/pseuds/kazzashepard
Summary: Pirates, goddesses, magicians, death (temporarily)...and the most passionate kiss of true love.illustration forThis Is A Kissing Bookby dutchmoxie for The Magicians Happy Ever After big bang
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31
Collections: Magicians Happy Ever After





	death cannot stop true love (it can only delay it for awhile)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This is a kissing book](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345686) by [dutchmoxie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchmoxie/pseuds/dutchmoxie). 



> Aahhh, it's finally done!! I was so pleased to get one of my favorite movies of all time with a pairing that definitely deserved a happy ending (along with unamused Penny and Inigo Montoya!Margo!!!!!). Enjoy! 
> 
> Thanks again to MHEA mods for putting this together, and dutchmoxie for being an awesome collab partner!

(I couldn't NOT draw Margo as Inigo Montoya, I MEAN...)


End file.
